Tarsy
Tarsy is a lion who loves to play video games and walk. Character Bio A lazy lion who plays video games, yet he is very socialized and can play with others as much as easily with video games. Tarsy is able of doing great silliness. In Game Me, he transforms the Earth into video games. Most of his silliness does not result in a kill, but Blame on You!, Take the Ground, and My Friend the Killer, he kills. Tarsy usually dies by getting crushed, or by getting involved with the accidents. Tarsy dies in most episodes, but he survives in Game Me, Testing the Road, Despicable Mouse, Totem Maybe Not, All Ground from Tale and Rain and Fates. His debatable deaths are in Flower You, The Little World of a Lion, Jump Off the Limit, and Sweet Me. Tarsy's Episodes Starring Roles #Game Me #Blown Up! #My Friend The Killer #Jump Off the Limit #The Bed Yellow #The Little World of a Lion #Flower You #Somebody That I Used To Glow #Blame on You! #Tarsy's Screen Smoochie #Dumb Space to Go #Totem Maybe Not #Take the Ground #Rain and Fates #Eye Rocky #Water You! Featuring Roles #Hero Man, Mime Fan #Sweet Me #Despicable Mouse #Down From the Mall #Rival-Tracks #Let us walk in the Woods #Mega-Jerk of the Party Appearance Roles #Testing the Road #All Ground from Tale Fates (Some deaths are announced in advance) #Blown Up!: Electrocuted when some water falls on this head which was occupied by a wire. #Flower You: Killed by numerous bees (Not seen and debatable). #Blame on You: Crushed on the head by a disco-ball. #Hero Man, Mime Fan: Sliced in three by shurikens. #My Friend The Killer : Crushed by two cars who rushing over. #Jump Off The Limit : Violently crashed head first on the ground has a low altitude (debatable). #The Bed Yellow : Crashed many times on the ceiling by his hospital bed. #The Little World of a Lion: Maybe die when he fell into a hole (debatable). #Take the Ground: Dies in the stadium collapse. #Sweet Me: Dies in his car's crash (debaltable). #Rival-Tracks: Fall in a cliff and impaled by a branch #Somebody That I Used To Glow: Crushed and splashed by a car. #Down From the Mall: Sucked by an escalator. #Dumb Space to Go: Crushed by a rocket. #Smoochie #1: Crushed by a TV. #Smoochie #2: Electrocuted by a TV. #Smoochie #3: Scalded by a pan. #Eye Rocky: Fall and splashes everywhere. #Water You!: Sliced like fries by a vent. #Let us Walk in the Woods: Crushed by a tree. #Mega-Jerk of the Party: Impaled in a flag. Additional #A Iphone Case: Part of his head cut off. Injuries #The Bed Yellow: Broken his right foot (Accident before episode, reason unknown). #Somebody That I Used To Glow: Impaled on the eye by a diamond. #Down From the Mall: (Before death) Foot gnawed by an escalator. Number of Kills *Cuddles : 4 (The Little World of a Lion, Sweet Me, Totem Maybe Not, Take the Ground) *Lumpy : 3 (The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground, Dumb Space to Go) *Splendid : 2 (Game Me, The Little World of a Lion) *Giggles : 4 (Flower You, Take the Ground, Totem Maybe Not The Little World of a Lion) *Toothy : 4 (Totem Maybe Not, The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground, Rain and Fates) *Pop : 3 (Game Me, The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground) *Cub : 3 (Game Me, The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground) *Sniffles : 3 (The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground, Dumb Space to Go) *Disco Bear: 3 (The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground, Dumb Space to Go) *Generic Tree Friends : 4 (The Little World of a Lion, Take the Ground, Dumb Space to Go, Rain and Fates) Occupations and Careers *Guardian Park - Flower You *Commentator - Take the Ground *Mailman - Despicable Mouse *Cameraman - Totem Maybe Not *Archaeologist - Somebody That I Used To Glow *Spaceman - Dumb Space to Go *Mountaineer - Eye Rocky Trivia #In Totem Maybe Not, it is seen smoking. This is one of the few who smoke. #His most frequent victime are Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy and Generic Tree Friends. #This is the only character of Flippy the french who participated in "Truffles Video Bomb Competition". #It appeared in the middle of the season 43. #His voice is a mixture of Lumpy and Disco Bear. #In Dumb Space to Go, when he shaved his mane, we can see her ears. #He have a DVD devotes for him : Lion Story #According to Flippy the French, when Tarsy reach his 50th death, a DVD released in his honor by the name of: 50th Century Lion #His birthday is March 23rd (Because is the day who Flippy the French watch is first Happy Tree Friends's episode). Gallery Tarsy me okay.jpg|Tarsy's Pop-Up Season 41-43 Tarsy way to die.jpg The little.jpg My Friend The killer.jpg|Tarsy in the city Flower You.jpg|Tarsy at his work: Guardian park! STIUTG.jpg MY HEAD !!!!!!.jpg|Oh my god, They cut Tarsy! Blame on you !.jpg|Tarsy and Disco Bear Tarsy death.jpg|Tarsy's death in Down From the Mall Tarsy sais.jpg|Tarsy in space... and shave FukiouWouendi.jpg DVD TARSY.jpg|Tarsy's DVD Rain and Faites.jpg|Tarsy phone to Taily Tarsy is liked to... survive !.jpg Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lions Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:Flippy the french's characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Felines Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:FTF Tree Friends